danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Hope Video
showing the Hope Video to Aoi Asahina.]] The Hope Video is an item featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. It was created by Ryota Mitarai to brainwash the entire world into believing in Hope, consequently removing all despair that had been caused by Junko Enoshima's Despair Video. Description The video consists of a series of bright symmetrical patterns, similar to what one would see in a kaleidoscope. When someone watches the video, their eyes shine a similarly bright color before becoming faded and lifeless, forcefully erasing all traces of despair from their minds. Kyosuke Munakata likened the process to stripping away the target's humanity by forcing them to feel only positive emotions. Viewers of the Hope Video are susceptible to orders from the person who showed them the video, as seen when Ryota showed the video to Aoi Asahina and the Future Foundation's rescue squad, with the latter transmitting the video to the rest of the Future Foundation's security forces in turn. The Hope Video's primary flaw is that its effects will wear off over time unless the viewer is exposed to the video for approximately thirty minutes. History Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School The Hope Video was created some time before the Final Killing Game, with only Ryota and Kazuo Tengan apparently aware of its existence. Shortly after receiving the direct antagonist to the Hope Video and its suicide-inducing counterpart from Chisa Yukizome, Kazuo began planning the Final Killing Game in order to give Ryota the motivation to broadcast his video all around the world. However, the aforementioned plan was stymied when Ryota accidentally became a participant of the Final Killing Game, with his NG Code forbidding him to use his talent at all. As such, he was unable to make use of the Hope Video for the entirety of the event until Juzo Sakakura switched off the bangles' power and ended the killing game. As soon as the game ended, the now-deceased Kazuo's plans were exposed; however, Ryota still resolved to broadcast his Hope Video around the world. After explaining the video's effects to Aoi and Makoto Naegi, he showed it to Aoi when she tried to prevent him from leaving, instructing her to restrain Makoto while he left to execute his plan. While making his way towards the Future Foundation's broadcasting studio, Ryota encountered a group of Future Foundation soldiers who had broken into the underwater complex to search for survivors of the Final Killing Game. He brainwashed the leader of the squad with his Hope Video before instructing him to upload the video to the rest of his troops, ordering them to prevent anyone from following him to the broadcasting studio. With the help of the brainwashed military, Ryota reached the studio and began uploading the Hope Video worldwide, with 30 minutes before full completion. The former Remnants of Despair, awakened from their comas thanks to Izuru Kamukura, swiftly defeated Future Foundation's task force and faced Ryota. After hearing their words, he realized his error and stopped the Hope Video's broadcast, moments before full completion. Nonetheless, the brief broadcast of his Hope Video was sufficient to remove Ultimate Despair's influence over the world, greatly accelerating its recovery from The Tragedy. After rejoining his former classmates on the boat back to Jabberwock Island, Ryota threw his phone into the ocean, taking the Hope Video with it. Trivia *A tweet by Kazutaka Kodaka reveals that the brainwashing Hope Video made by Ryota Mitarai uses an image of Princess Piggles in a kaleidoscope fashion. Kazutaka Kodaka Twitter (December 3rd, 2016) References ru:Видео Надежды Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Objects